Eternità
by sjwong3
Summary: AU. Once he gets ahold of you, he will never let go. A series of oneshots. Chapter 3 - Taking on the classic roles of Sherlock and Watson, Akashi and Midorima investigate a diamond heist.
1. Incollato

_This just a break from my other story. This idea just popped into my mind when I was browsing through the archives. I hope it isn't too similar to another story. If it is, I sincerely apologise as it was not my intention to do so._

* * *

**Title **Incollato (Italian for 'bonded')

**Main Pairing **Akashi/Kuroko

**Type **oneshot (though I may add multiple chapters that are completely non-related)

**Genre **Supernatural/Romance/Tragedy

**Warning **unbetaed, ideas all jumbled up, ooc

**Rating **M (just in case)

**Disclaimer **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

**Summary** AU. The struggle to resist the allure of a certain redhead forces a conflicted Kuroko to make a decision that he might just regret for the next seven years.

* * *

_It was night. All around me, it was dark. The distant flapping of wings filled the air, sending shivers down my spine. The darkness seemed to embrace me … to cage me in. Quivering under the appreciative gaze of the moon, I writhed under his scrutiny. His touch was fire against my skin, rough and tender at the same time. Running his fingers slowly down my side, he chuckled throatily. It was a light-hearted laugh yet it strung me like a violin._

_I was a puppet. When my master commanded me so, I would do as he says without question._

_I dug my nails into my sweaty palms, stifling a whimper. A calloused hand stroked my thighs as he lay down next to me. Groaning when his fingers danced elegantly across my stomach, I fisted his hair in anticipation. His breath was warm and minty as his lips ghosted over my collarbone._

_His mismatched eyes shone with promise when his lips descended onto mine. My hands shook as I rested it over his bare chest. When the tip of his nose traced my jaw, I eagerly drank him in. Soft red hair … sharp jaw … intense eyes …_

_His alluring voice was husky when he sighed my name._

"_Tetsuya …"_

_This was wrong. From the start, it was destined to end in tragedy. It was merely an illusion, an improbable string of hope that would eventually dwindle into nothing._

_Moving my lips with his, I felt tears flowing down my cheeks. 'I'm sorry …'_

_Reaching behind and grasping cool metal, I gripped onto the handle. I ignored the constant stinging in my eyes and the pounding in my chest. In one swift motion, I plunged the dagger into his heart._

-x-

The sheets were twisted around him, the soft glow of the moonlight illuminating his pale face. It was here, in the master bedroom where Death found him. Shrouded in a cloak of darkness, he circled the bed like a prowling predator and halted in front of the sleeping figure.

Extending a gloved hand towards the teal hair, he ran a finger down the other's cheek. _'So peaceful,' _he mused silently, _'it's as if I've never existed …' _Wisps of his cloak swirled and cascaded down, morphing into a blade. Curling his fingers around the weapon, Akashi laid it across the exposed neck. The metal glinted ominously as he stared into the face engraved so vividly into his memories.

He remembered the pleasure of their passion. It was like an insatiable addiction, something even he could never hope to conquer. His skin had tingled with wonder the first night, something that had never happened before. It was as if his body was in control, his conscience shoved back in a matter of seconds. It was frightening and exciting … it was exotic.

But everything changed that night. He knew something was wrong when the body beneath his wriggled incessantly, as if to push him away. He remembered the moment their lips touched and the harsh breathing that followed. He remembered hints of uncertainty reflected in the pale teal orbs that looked up to him … and then everything went black.

He felt pain coursing through his body, like he was lit with the hottest flames of hell. When he tried to move his limbs, he felt a jolt of electricity up his spine. He was paralysed … unable to do anything as his heart bursted with agony.

He had betrayed him. Why? He had loved the human, given him all he desired. He had given up his soul for the sake of love. He was frozen in denial as invisible arms pulled him further and further into the vortex, banishing him into the unknown.

In his mind, he pictured a faceless teen begging for forgiveness and whispering for mercy.

'_It's too late …' _He thought and brought the blade down.

* * *

Kuroko jolted awake. His hair was plastered onto his forehead as beads of sweat rolled down the edge of his chin. His eyes were wide with terror as his hands went to massage his sore neck.

"It's just a nightmare …" Consoling himself, Kuroko shook silently as he tucked his knees under his chin. Rocking back and forth, he shuddered with fear. It's been seven years since that night ... seven years of picking himself back up. All these years, he never had such lucid nightmares. In the first couple of months, his dreams were blurry and arbitrary. It had been impossible to discern anything from the sudden flashes of images. Tonight's dream was the absolute opposite. It was as if he was there, watching Akashi slash his neck through another's eyes. It was as if it actually happened … even now he could still feel the metal against his neck.

He'd never been subjected to this so what made tonight different?

His eyes squeezing shut, he panted lightly as pain assaulted him. Fisting the sheets, his knuckles turned white. For a few minutes, he was completely rigid. When the fit finally passed, Kuroko drew in desperate breaths tortuously. Pressing a palm against his beating heart, he watched as the mark burned crimson under his shirt. Rubbing the mark unconsciously, his breathing eased as the ache dulled. Artistic swirls and curves, the mark was a source of pacifism contrary to the beliefs associated with its origins. Leaning back against the headboard, Kuroko let the breeze ruffle his messy hair.

_It was just a dream… it doesn't mean anything._

With those words in mind Kuroko collapsed onto the bed, not noticing the pair of heterochromatic eyes hidden within the shadows watching his every move.

-x-

" –kocchi! Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko jumped imperceptibly when a hand flapped vigorously in front of his face. Blinking blearily, he replied emotionlessly. "Ah Kise-kun."

Kise pouted childishly, "You're not paying attention, Kurokocchi~!"

Without awaiting a reply, Kise dived into his wedding plans almost immediately. They were having lunch in a fancy café which overlooked the entire city. Initially, he had refused but when the blonde insisted, Kuroko had no choice but to sigh and concede. The energetic model had called him a week ago, telling him of his engagement. Knowing how ecstatic the blonde was, Kuroko had given him a small smile.

Nodding tiredly, Kuroko rubbed his eyes. He had rested inadequately, having only slept for about three hours. All night, he had been plagued with the memories of the past. Nothing had been able to calm his nerves … not even his favourite vanilla milkshake.

The images that pursued him were fervently striking. Long eyelashes framing dark captivating eyes … full red lips smirking with amusement … these images reminded him of a past he could only hope to dream of. These resplendent memories tormented him of the love he threw away and could never have again.

" –okocchi?"

But this wasn't about him. Lifting his eyes to Kise's ivory ones, Kuroko berated himself. Here his friend was, fretting over the happiness of his future and he was doing nothing to help ease Kise's anxiety. Instead, the blonde was now concerned about him.

Putting on a smile, Kuroko asked. "What does Aomine-kun think?"

Kise's furrowed brows disappeared and his face shimmered with ecstasy. His already wide eyes seemed to grow even bigger as imaginary flowers danced around him in mirth.

"Aominecchi?~ Aominecchi wants …"

-x-

"_Come Tetsuya."_

_Even without my mind commanding my body to do so, my legs automatically moved towards the direction of the voice. Once, the prospect of not being in control of my body frightened me deeply. Now, it was as simple as breathing._

_Slipping my smaller hand into his, I embraced the nothing. I sighed, "please don't tease me Akashi-kun."_

_He chuckled, a musical melody to my ears._

"_Tetsuya …"_

_Suddenly, I felt him behind me. "You will always be mine …"_

_His strong arms snaked around my waist, his head resting against mine._

"_Don't think otherwise."_

_His arms retreated. Spinning around, I saw nothing._

_He was gone._

* * *

He sat lifelessly in the corner of his room where the light could not reach him. His eyes were rimmed with red from the lack of sleep and his body sagged with exhaustion. The necklace that dangled from his neck was a skull sculptured from the world's rarest mineral with specks of diamond decorating its edge.

_"Resist him little one ... once he grabs ahold of you, he will never ever let go ..."_

The oracle's words repeated in his mind but this warning was hereby, already too late.

It was cool against his skin, a constant reminder of him. Tugging it, he felt tears spring into his eyes when it refused to budge. It was a sign … that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be rid of Akashi. He would be forever within his grasp. It was a cruel reality.

Clutching the pendant to top of his head, Kuroko let his hollow cries echo.

-x-

"Ne ne Midorimacchi, Aominecchi~! Kurokocchi seems off lately."

Kise, Midorima and Aomine were on their way to the gym when Kise voiced his thoughts. When Midorima's scoff and 'don't be ridiculous, Kise' never came, Kise gasped dramatically. "SO IT'S TRUE! KUROKOCCH–"

He yelped when a hand whacked his head and another clamped over his mouth.

While Midorima reprimanded him irritatingly, Aomine settled with a raised eyebrow.

"Mido-oof! Ao-mmph!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses, exasperated. "Stop embarrassing us, Kise." Nodding his head to the tanned teen, he added, "Aomine, release him."

Flinging the blonde away from him, Aomine tsked lightly when Kise latched onto him again.

"I'm worried about Kurokocchi … he looks sad."

"Well, he does seem a bit down lately."

His head whipped towards the green haired tsundere, "you think so too, Midorimacchi?"

Aomine grunted, "you just noticed?"

Fake tears brimmed the corners of his eyes, "so mean Aominecchi!~ And we're getting married soon too!"

"… HEY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

Midorima sighed. Why was he always around idiots?

-x-

_Time._

_It was a rapidly flowing river, twisting and turning as it deems fit. Nothing will deter its path, yet a touch could shatter it into pieces. To Akashi, time was simply a preparation. It didn't matter how long it took, he would once again claim what's rightfully his._

_Time was merely delaying the inevitable._

_Without a doubt, he would overcome it one day._

* * *

Kuroko was in the bath when he sensed him … the epitome of his nightmares.

Stifling a groan, he sank slowly into the warm water. Closing his eyes, Kuroko let his head fall back against the tub. It's been a week since the night of the first nightmare. Each night, sleep had come to him reluctantly. Every time he closed his eyes, the darkness seemed to close in on him, as if to confine him. Immediately, his eyes would snap open with fear and his hands shook incessantly.

His eyes drooped as the silence lulled him to sleep. Forcing himself to stay awake, Kuroko splashed water over his face mercilessly.

"_Tetsuya …"_

Kuroko gripped the side of the bath tub. He couldn't believe it … he was hallucinating. He was hearing his voice. A velvet and silky chime that made the ends of his hair stand up. It was as if he was whispering into his ear … it sounded so real that he could feel his warm breath caressing his ear … sliding down to his neck … his tongue darted out to lick his collarbo–

The tips of his ears pinkened as Kuroko flushed slightly. Burying his face into his hands, he felt the heat intensify.

"_Come to me now …"_

Sitting up straight, Kuroko stiffened. The voice was too clear to be fake. His heart hammered rapidly as Kuroko swallowed with difficulty. Taking shaky breaths, he convinced himself that he was just paranoid … that he was delirious. Looking around the room, he hand hovered near his heart.

_There's no way … seven years … impossible …_

_Sealed away … cannot escape …_

After the Demon King had been exiled, Kuroko had returned to his own land with a conflicted heart. At times, he regretted his decision. He didn't admit it, but he missed the sinful murmurs of devotion.

Was it the only choice? Wouldn't death be the better option?

None of the other questions were as daunting as this … did Akashi hate him?

"_Tetsuya …"_

He shot out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist quickly and wrenched the door open. Slamming it shut, he collapsed against it. The voice was gone. The only indication that he was not dreaming was the mark on his chest.

It was glowing.

-x-

His arm propping him up the wall, Murasakibara sucked on his lollipop as he waited in front of Maji Burger. Night falls and the city was alive. People milled around him, some even passing right through him. Oh, the perks of being invisible to the human eye. After another five minutes, he tensed before he forced his stiff shoulders to relax when a rustle sounded from the left.

"Atsushi." The voice was deep and wise, a contradiction to the physical appearance of the individual. Dressed in black, Akashi stood with silent authority.

Licking his fingers clean, Murasakibara greeted with a small smile, "Akacchin."

The redhead was silent for a minute as he regarded his companion.

"Have you done what I asked?"

Even during his exile, Murasakibara had remained loyal to him. Dutifully abiding by his every order, Murasakibara had disobeyed the Royals and helped his escape.

"Yes, Akacchin. I have slipped the pill you gave me into his drink," the purple haired giant replied before he added thoughtfully. "But why? Wouldn't Kurocchin be mad when he finds out?~"

To this, Akashi only smirked. "He won't, don't worry Atsushi."

_After all, the mark is responding to my presence …_

It's been seven years and finally his plans would come to fruition. He was done waiting … it was time he acted. It was true, betrayal was a double edged sword.

His cloak fluttered as he turned away.

"_Commence part two of the plan tomorrow night."_

Soundlessly, he disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

* * *

_The stench of blood smothers me,_

_as the Devil pitied my soul._

_Closed be thine eyes,_

_and there he was._

_His eyes, a galaxy of sparkling diamonds_

_bore into mine._

_And then …_

_Nothing else mattered._

_A flawless soul he possesses,_

_I hungered for it, my fingertips clawed_

_for the heart of an angel._

_So in my domain, I lay in wait._

* * *

Kuroko shifted restlessly in bed. His eyes were never closed for more than ten seconds before they flew open once again. The effects of the nightmares were finally showing. The bags under his eyes were astonishingly deep and his skin was of a sickly and pale palor. His body was nearing its limits. Relief would not come soon enough.

Akashi was after him. He was sure of it. He could feel the shackles on him, bounding him to evil … to the Underworld. It was the price of saving his own soul … and now his punishment awaits. Soon, Death would claim him and he would be freed from his torture.

When tranquillity washed over him and sleep finally arrived, Kuroko was at peace. There was no point in fighting it … it would come when it comes. Divine judgement was irrefutable and who was he to deny it? He had long ago accepted his fate. Death would claim him … but He will not break him. His will remained strong, nothing will shatter his resolve.

All night, he slipped in and out of consciousness. Through his dreary eyes, he perceived the fading of the light and the coming of the night. Kuroko felt a hand cup his face tenderly and a thumb rubbing circles on his jaw. A pair of lips kissed his nose lovingly and he tasted a barrage of flavours: sweet candy, salt water... His soul was abruptly yanked out of him before the air was knocked out of him.

Pain exploded in his chest and his vision clouded. The mark engraved over his beating heart throbbed with scorching anguish. Time seemed to slow and mock him as he breathed his last breaths. Just barely making out the shapes of the things around him, Kuroko lifted a hand shakily and laid it on the other's cheek. It was smooth and stony.

Was this a trance?

His lips tilting up, Kuroko pushed up on his elbows to brush his lips against his. His eyes drifting shut, Kuroko prayed for God's mercy as he became lost in the abyss.

* * *

_How was it? My first attempt in writing poetic romance ... too depressing?_

_Anyway, happy late Akakuro day! I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too confusing._

_As always, thanks for reading! :)_


	2. Aceptación

_Thank you for all the reviews, faves and alerts! I never anticipated such a response! :)_

* * *

**Title** Aceptación (Spanish for 'acceptance')

**Main Characters **Kise and Aomine

**Type **oneshot (complete)

**Rating **T

**Genre **Supernatural/Friendship

**Summary **Learning the truth is hard, but learning to accept it is even harder.

* * *

"_Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery." - J.K Rowling_

* * *

_Kise has always been one to struggle with expressing his true feelings and thoughts. As the prince of his kingdom, the blonde was expected to behave in an amicable and gracious manner. As time worn on, this mask became normality. The people were polite but insincere. They all wanted the one thing from him, power. Burying the truth under layers of reassurances and charming smiles, the prince kept a respectable distance from even his closest advisors. Groomed to one day lead his people one, the mermaid never had a true friend … until now._

_The boy lived an entirely different life. Raised in a simple family, Aomine Daiki possessed a blunt personality and frequently spoke his mind frankly. His smiles were sincere and his eyes shone with genuine happiness. They were from two separate worlds and if fate had not intervened, Kise would not have met this good humoured and pleasant child._

"_Kise-nii!"_

_Kise turned from the rippling waters and smiled brightly as the five year old ran to him. The sounds of laughter penetrated the silence as Aomine launched into his arms. The pair spun in circles, absorbed in their own world._

"_I haven't seen you for a month! Where were you, Kise-nii?" Aomine grinned._

_Kise felt his heart constrict. Aomine had missed him._

_This child was different ... the only one he had allowed inside his comfort zone, the only one to have a peek of his most inner thoughts. Gazing into the endless depths of azure, Kise relaxed. He would cherish their time together, no matter how short that may be._

"_I'm sorry~ I had some business to deal with," he replied smoothly before grinning too. "Tell me what happened."_

_Aomine's eyes widened, earnest to impress his brother figure. Clinging onto his arm, he dived into the story with vigour. "Oka-san made me this toy! His name is Toby and his hair is yellow, just like Kise-nii's! And, and he …"_

_For the first and final time, he would let himself indulge in this one desire._

-x-

The sunlight streaming with the waves of blue warmed his cool skin lightly. Hues of silver flickered across his skin like diamonds. Gliding through the waters, the blonde adopted a thoughtful look. The cheerful façade was gone and his skin shed to reveal a more expressive young man. His eyes, finally unreserved of emotions were hidden behind his bangs. As he danced in the clear ocean, Kise's long ivory hair cascaded down smoothly to his waist. Looking up to the surface miles away, he estimated the time_. Eep! He was going to be late. _Flicking his tail, he sped off.

Here underwater, miles away from humanity was a majestic city illuminated by the faint specks of the starlight. The mermaids and mermen lived in glamorous castles with one another. Sharks and whales swam by and often allowed the mermaids to pet them. On the ocean floor, mounds of gold and treasure chests littered the shipwrecked vessels. It was when the moon rose that the realm truly awoke. Streaks of light would be thrown at the individual mansions and the scales of their tails would shimmer sublimely.

Diving up and down, Kise greeted the female mermaids who swarmed around him eagerly. "Where are you going, Kise-sama?" "Will you visit our humble abode soon, Kise-sama?"

As the next ruler of the domain, he was required to wed a noblewoman and produce a male heir before his father's death. His wife would therefore rule with him as Queen. Most of the mermaids were, most unfortunately shallow and desired fame and status. The girls who flocked to him were the same.

Making a swift escape, Kise cruised for the lone cave obscured by a field of seaweeds. Moving past the entrance, he squinted in the dark. His voice was faint, to his relief.

"Momoicchi?"

"_Here, Ki-chan …" _A voice from the distance beckoned him forward. Following the chime of bells, he moved through the darkness and arrived in a long wide hallway. The walls decorated with magnificent paintings, each end of the hallway was guarded by twin dragons.

In the centre was a simple light blue cushion. Sitting on it with her white gown draped around her was the Oracle. A beautiful lady shrouded in smoke, a hint of a smile graced her moist pink lips as she smiled tenderly at him. Her eyes were closed, her lips sealed. The voice in his mind was gentle and wise when she asked, _"do you miss him, Ki-chan?"_

Kise stiffened before he forced himself to smile. Waving away her concern, he replied, "ehh? Don't be absurd Momoicchi!"

Momoi lifted an eyebrow playfully, unconvinced. Kise huffed and crossed his arms. For all the years she'd known him, the pink haired lady had been able to see right through him from first glance. _No doubt thanks to her psychic powers, _Kise pouted.

"_You cannot hide your heart from an Oracle, silly!~" Momoi teased him light-heartedly. Her tone turned serious when she sighed, "but he is dear to you … you have been with him since he was young. He may not show it, but a part of him loves you … are you really satisfied with how things are Ki-chan?"_

Kise bit his lip. Of course not! How could he be satisfied with what happened in their last encounter?

"_YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN! DON'T COME HERE AGAIN YOU MONSTER!_

… _I HATE YOU!"_

In the midst of the crowd, a little boy with dark blue hair stood with hatred reflected in his eyes … hatred directed at Kise.

_Why? Weren't we friends?_

**I hate you …**

_Was it wrong of me to make friends?_

**So despicable …**

Kise felt tears spill down his face.

_Please …_

… **Monster**

_I would never hurt you!_

Fingers jabbed at him accusingly. Banana peels and plastic bottles were hurled at him mercilessly.

**Don't come near us …**

_Why? Please don't … d-don't do this to me …_

He had reached his hand out to the boy, asking for his understanding … for acceptance. But when the boy turned his back on him, Kise's knees had buckled. Unable to contain the feelings of horror and agony of the betrayal, he had collapsed heavily onto the sand.

Aomine had turned him away. He had chosen to let go … Aomine had made his choice and Kise would uphold it with dignity, no matter how much his heart does not wish to. He would never force Aomine to befriend someone like him. That would just be too selfish of him. From the start, it was a mistake.

He gazed in the distance when he smiled bitterly, "he has chosen his path. I do not exist in his future … I belong in his past."

Momoi was silent, her brows furrowed in frustration. _Baka Ki-chan! "He was a child all those years ago … don't you think that perhaps his opinion has changed?"_

"Don't Momoicchi. I don't want to do this anymore." His voice was strained. His struggle to maintain his composure was evident in his rigid stance.

His ears drooping, Kise turned away despondent. Momoi stood up and stepped after him with her dress flowing behind her. By the time she arrived at the entrance of her cave, the blonde was already long gone.

For centuries, humans have shunned them despite their attempts of civility. Whenever humans saw them from afar, they would cross their fingers and shut their eyes. They would turn their faces away, as if they cannot bare to even look at them. Kise was no exception. Disregarding his gestures of generosity, the humans would threaten him with torture and death.

War was hard, peace even more so. Clasping her petite hands together, Momoi prayed for him, for eternal bliss and smiled sadly.

_He will soon come to know you as the person you are inside … don't worry Ki-chan._

* * *

A blue haired teen swung his bag over his shoulders and yelled, "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL MOM!"

"DON'T YELL SO EARLY IN THE MORNING, DAIKI!" Despite being muffled, the voice rattled the doors slightly.

"Tch. Don't be a hypocrite mother," he mumbled sarcastically before shutting the door. Reaching for the gate, Aomine paused and turned to face the beach. Devoid of humans and mermaids alike, the beach was like an untouchable treasure. One touch and it would shatter away. The sunlight skimmed the surface while dolphins leaped out of the sapphire and soared through the air entrancingly. Sounds of laughter echoed through the strip of coast as the dolphins streamed lithely in one sharp movement. Aomine was startled. Has it always been so beautiful?

For ten years, he has never stepped foot onto the beach. Rather, he had dedicated all his time to basketball and nothing else. Disregarding school work, he had quickly risen to the top with ease. Basketball was fun. The rough touch of the ball … the swish of the net … the squeak of the shoes. His opponents weren't too shabby either.

But now … beholding the stunning beauty of the ocean … it brought back nostalgic memories. They were memories he would cherish forever, without a doubt. It was all in the past now … he was not one to linger in the memories. Turning the other way, he made his way to school. Maybe he should pay attention in class today … Aomine snickered. _Nah too much effort._

-x-

He huffed. Why was he even doing this?

His feet had unconsciously taken him there again. Aomine clicked his tongue annoyed, _'I shouldn't have looked at it this morning.'_

The sound of dry leaves crunching under his basketball sneakers irritated him. It was too loud for his liking. Avoiding the winding vines with piercing thorns, Aomine scowled and kept at a leisurely pace. Some of the vegetation have been planted to keep the mermaids out of the residential areas since the incident ten years ago. Aomine personally didn't understand this logic. If the mermaids were to attack them, who were they to stop them? With a few shrubs here and there? He fought the urge to laugh, opting to shake his head in exasperation.

'_Well, if they wanted to attack us they would have done it years ago,' _he argued inwardly. In truth, the mermaids had no reason to start a war with them. For years, they have appealed to them for harmony and peace. The _humans_ were the ones to refuse the proposal. _Well, I suppose they might want to kill us for rejecting their offer …_

Kicking a pebble away, Aomine emerged from the shade and embraced the warmth of the sunlight. Standing still for a few minutes, he let the breeze rustle his clothes and tickle his short hair. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in the strong scent of salt water and beachy sand. It's been too long since he'd been here. Everything seemed familiar yet foreign at the same time.

Glancing around the area, he noticed some of the big palm trees missing and the parts of the cliffs eroded away. When his eyes settled on the largest tree near the edge of a cave, he chuckled. Trudging through the sand, he laid a palm on the bark. Here it smelled earthy and _familiar. _Dropping his bag at his feet, Aomine sat down against the trunk and rested his head back.

All his senses were at peace … the beach was a comforting home to his puzzled thoughts. Rubbing his finger into the sand, he stared longingly at the raging waves.

"_Kise-nii! Look, look! Look, I'm flying!" His arms extended to its respective side, Aomine made a soaring motion. Laughter bubbled up his throat as he felt the wave dip under him._

_And then he was falling. _

_It was freezing. He couldn't move his arms and legs … they were like steel rods. He coughed and water slipped into his mouth and nose. His throat burned painfully as he slowly sunk lower and lower._

_And then he was wheezing._

_A reassuring hand was laid across his shoulder blades as he spat out the salty water. Tears fell from his cheeks as he shivered uncontrollably. There was a strong masculine scent as his head was gently tucked into a broad chest._

"_Shh … don't cry, I'm here."_

He had nearly drowned. After that day, Aomine had never entered the waters again. Even now, this fear still haunted him. Near the brink of death, he had realised how weak, how _vulnerable _he was. It showed him how easy a human life could be forfeited.

He had been saved … by _him. _He remembered the tremors of his voice, the comfort of his strong arms and the kindness in his smile. He remembered the panic in his golden eyes when they cussed at him and the sound of his body falling when Aomine turned away. _He was a merman … he was a monster._ That was what his parents told him repeatedly. _Don't listen to his lies … he's just playing with you. _It pierced his heart to know that he had lied to him. Why did he hide his identity? Why did he conceal the truth? Why had he befriended Aomine, knowing the consequences?

Why?

Aomine sucked in a breath. He was overthinking it. It has been years yet it seemed like it was merely yesterday he felt the pounding in his head. His vision had clouded, the yelling around him stifling him to the verge of unconsciousness. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, suppressing his senses.

Confusion raided his mind. He felt lost like a part of him was ripped away without mercy.

But then he remembered a hand held out to him offering assistance, the relief in his eyes when Aomine ran to him and the warmth of his embrace. He remembered the forgiveness in those yellow orbs as his parents hurled rocks at him.

_Why were you so kind to me when you knew what would happen?_

Aomine buried his face into his hands and his shoulders shook. He missed him. He convinced himself that the mere notion was beyond absurd but the vast hollowness in his chest said otherwise.

_Why are you such an idiot?_

* * *

_I need to see him._

_I have to see him._

Aomine shot up, restraining his clenched fists to his sides. Walking down the beach towards the crashing waves, he made slow and steady steps. _Breathe. _His chest rose and fell, an unfaltering rhythm to his blood-rushing ears. Unzipping his jacket, he let it drop to the sand. Clad in tracksuit pants and a loose fitting shirt, Aomine hesitated at the edge of the water. He could do this.

Relaxing his arms, he closed his eyes and took a tentative step forward. Coldness seeped through his socks and right into his bones as he put his weight onto his right foot. He felt a jolt, urging him to abandon the idea before it was too late and he trembled slightly. A fleeting flicker of yellow and sunshine. Another step. Then another.

By the time he was waist deep, his mind pleaded for him to get of there and flee. His heart, on the other hand remained determined. He had to do this. He was already halfway, he couldn't just give up now.

Goosebumps dotted his skin as he shivered uncontrollably. He swallowed a deep breath of air and willed his body to stay still. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he felt his legs turned to jelly. Breathing in and out again, Aomine shifted from foot to foot and jogged on the balls of feet. Then there was a large splash of water … a wave was hurling straight for him.

Drawing in a sharp breath of surprise, Aomine ducked on reflex. When water assaulted him, he immediately regretted it. Willing his legs to kick, he panicked when his limbs refused to move. He remembered the burning in his throat and the stinging in his eyes. _No! _Aomine coughed and water entered his nostrils. _Move, you stupid leg!_

He kept on wrestling the water but eventually his attempts dwindled and ceased. His eyes drooped and his muscles relaxed. The ocean soothed him, coaxing him to relax. It promised him a world of comfort, without suffering and heartache. A fresh start ... to forget the past. It was enticing … to just let everything go. His clothes floating him up, Aomine reached out for the light in the distance before he lost consciousness.

-x-

Kise was making his way to his father's palace when he felt him. At first, he denied it. There was no way that it would be him. But then, when the panic persisted, he heard a scream in his ears. It was filled with agony and helplessness.

_You idiot! You moron! _He hissed.

Whirling around, Kise had immediately sped for the beach, to him.

-x-

It was bright. The white was blinding. He tried to cover his eyes, to shield the light. His arm lay motionless by his side. He tasted salt and seaweed as his stomach churned. He begged his body to move as the bile quickly rose up his throat. The discomfort was instantly gone when a hand was laid gently onto his stomach.

"Shh … I'm here."

That voice …

He was here. He had saved him again. _He was here_. It was his voice that he heard. Was it real? Or was he dead?

It doesn't matter. He was here now with him.

Forcing his eyes to open, he saw a speck of yellow. A breath hitched.

His voice was coarse when he opened his mouth to whisper, "Kise-nii?"

* * *

_The beautiful merman prince with long ivory hair winks at you *drools* He caresses your body with a flick of his tail and breathes into your ear, "__... review." - Pfft, sorry guys _

_Sigh. I can't seem to stick to my username ... Anyway, I'm working on a sequel to Incollato but it won't be posted until the next next chapter._

_Next chapter: a crime oneshot - 'Taking on the roles of Sherlock and Watson, Akashi and Midorima investigate a peculiar diamond heist.'_

_As always thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Adamas

**Title **Adamas ('diamond' in Latin)

**Type **oneshot

**Genre **Crime/Drama/Mystery

**Warning **sloppy plot, inaccuracy, ooc, unbeta'ed

**Rating **T

**Disclaimer **Strongly influenced by Elementary. I don't own anything that's not mine.

**Summary **Taking on the roles of Sherlock and Watson, Akashi and Midorima investigate a peculiar diamond heist.

* * *

The night was silent, the air still with anticipation. Curling wisps of clouds shadowed the milky moon while the city dreamed on. Behind the opulent walls of the _Ocultar_, a door clicked open inconspicuously. A figure peeled itself from the alleyway wall and slipped in soundlessly.

Up in the trees, families of birds stirred from their slumber, intrigued.

-x-

Orange hues streaked across the canvas as the sun peeked over the horizon. The morning lark flapped its wings and took flight. In their nests, baby birds ruffled their feathers and chirped cheerily. In an apartment somewhere in Tokyo, an alarm cried. An arm emerged from the covers and clapped it off. The sheets shifted and there was a reluctant groan. _"The amount of sleep required by the average person is five minutes more …" _A chuckle came from the doorway, "it seems you are no different, Shintaro."

Kicking the covers, Midorima grudgingly sat up with a sigh. "Don't quote Mizner so early in the morning, Akashi," his voice raspy as long fingers ran through his jade hair.

Akashi ignored the remark. "Get ready, we have another case."

Before Midorima could articulate a reply, the voice faded as Akashi moved away to the bathroom. Standing up, Midorima stretched before putting on his glasses. Blinking away the fatigue, he craned his neck back until he heard a crack. Satisfied, he padded barefoot to his desk situated right in front of the window and lifted a sheet of paper. His eyes were tired from going over his clients' medical files and skimming through paperwork all night. As an accomplished doctor, twenty-six year old Midorima should have no issues with this methodical schedule but as of late, work has been hectic at the hospital. His fingers screamed in pain from the strain of performing consecutive surgeries. He desperately needed a break.

Living with Akashi has only increased the pressure. Juggling with work at the hospital and the detective cases, it was a miracle Midorima hasn't fainted yet.

Grabbing his mug, he made his way down the stairs and across the lounge room for the kitchen. The apartment they shared was spacious. It was ideal, considering the fields they specialised in. The lounge room, usually clean and pristine was at the moment littered with piles and piles of legal documents and thick medical textbooks. Retrieving a can of red bean soup from the fridge, Midorima manoeuvred around the incredible number of files perched on top of each other to the sole area in the lounge room he deemed satisfactory. Reclining back against the wall, he placed the plate of toast on his lap and his drink on the tile on his right. Reaching for today's magazine, he flipped it open to the horoscope section. He skimmed it quickly, this particular skill successfully honed over the years. As expected, Cancer was ranked first.

Taking a bite of the toast, Midorima relished the taste of fresh butter. Sipping on his drink, Midorima heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Without looking up from the magazine, he simply said, "your lucky item for today is a silver key."

Over the years, he has learned to not force his _quirks _onto others, unless he was earnest for a black eye. When there was no response, he added, "Oha-sa predicted that Sagittarius will have a challenging day." He looked up and saw Akashi emerge from the hallway clad only in loose fitting jeans with a towel draped over his neck. Noticing the thin line of black that rimmed his companion's eyes, the corners of his lips tugged up to a faint smirk, "perhaps it's high time you abide by it."

Well, it was worth trying.

* * *

The officials outside the bank looked up when a sleek black car swerved around the corner and came to stop in front of them. Two men, one holding scissors and the other a key got out of the car. The police officers stared at them with confusion as the pair strode confidently towards them.

"Sorry but you cannot pass," one held a hand up when Akashi and Midorima tried to enter the bank.

"We are authorised personnel," his eyes were lowered dangerously as Midorima adjusted his glasses, annoyed.

"Wait!" Hurried footsteps neared as a figure raced towards the group. The officer, Izuki smiled briefly and inquired hesistantly, "Akashi-san?"

The redhead inclined his head, casually twirling the pair of scissors around his index finger. The irritation reflected in his steely gaze was unmistakable. Midorima gulped, his apprehension evident in the slight convulse of his fingers. As the trio retreated to the shelters of the Tokyo Bank, the remaining officers gawked stupidly before one stuttered, "… A-Akashi? As in _the_ Akashi S-Seijuro?!"

A few feet away, Akashi let a smirk grace his features.

-x-

"It seems Akashi-san's reputation as a FBI agent in the US is still a popular topic among the police department," Izuki pointed out casually as they quickly weaved their way towards the crime scene. Sensing the lack of ill intent behind their escort's polite smile, Akashi merely grunted.

"Brief us, officer."

Swiftly adopting professionalism, Izuki replied in a grave tone. "As you both know, Ocultar is one of the few impregnable bank vaults in the world. About eight years ago, a man by the name of Imayoshi Shoichi managed to break in and steal $30 million worth of stones. In the end, he was captured and sentenced to a lifetime of imprisonment. No one knows how he did it and he refuses to reveal how he got into the vault."

Izuki continued, the soles of their leather shoes clacking against the concrete floor as they neared their destination, "this morning some time during 12am and 4am, the bank was broken in again. This time, more than $50 million worth of pure diamonds and gems were stolen. The alarm didn't go off and all of the security barriers were bypassed without a hitch."

The trio arrived in a long and wide corridor, their footsteps echoed as voices ahead reached their ears. Walking into the vault, Akashi creased his brow in deep thought.

"Ah, Izuki you're back." At the sound of their arrival, a dark haired man turned and motioned for them to come closer. The man nodded to them and introduced himself, "Hyuuga Junpei, Head of the Tokyo Police Department. Thanks for coming on such a short notice, Akashi and Midorima."

"Are you sure he's up for it? The brat looks like he just came out of high school!" The man next to Hyuuga snickered and eyed the redhead doubtfully.

Akashi glared at the man, lifting the pair of scissors in his hand with slow subtle movements. While Midorima hastily clamped the hand down, Hyuuga shot the man a 'are-you-stupid' look before straightening. "Ah that's right, you haven't meet him yet. This is Akashi Seijuro, a FBI agent from the US," Hyuuga turned to Akashi and gestured to the man. "And this is Haizaki Shogo. He's the manager of Ocultar."

Haizaki eyed the FBI agent in distaste and _tsked_ before shivering slightly under the other's intense gaze. He walked away, muttering under his breath.

The captain sighed, "sorry about that. We've examined the place, the security system's running perfectly."

Meanwhile, Akashi strolled around the vault, inspecting the different securities. As Hyuuga had mentioned, they were indeed working fine. There were not even the slightest signs of struggling. Leaning to analyse the alarm system, Akashi frowned and shifted to the pair. He beckoned to varying areas of the room as he presented his findings, "cardboard box over the motion sensor, hair spray on the body heat sensor and the others: alarm, surveillance cameras and infrared sensors were tampered with. You could see that a section of the tape was removed and another was inserted so the cameras appear to work flawlessly.

Have you gathered a lists of suspects yet?"

Akashi ignored the unison of gasps as he surveyed the lock on the back door. He paused when he felt a presence behind him. The young man, dressed in an expensive black suit grinned at him before grabbing hold of both his hands. Akashi fought the urge to step back when the blonde's perfume, a sweet floral scent assaulted his senses. "That was amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me?~ Please Akacchi? I will try my hardest to learn and …" The blonde was ecstatic and his ivory orbs shone with admiration as he prattled on.

His brow twitched. _Akacchi …?_

Fortunately, he was saved when a kick from the side sent the blonde flying to the wall. "OI KISE! SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU AGAIN!" Before going to his boss, the man turned to the red-haired detective and apologised, "sorry about that, Kise has always been weird."

Lifting an eyebrow, he watched as the man swung a fist towards the flailing blonde. Shaking his head, Akashi thought, _'what a weird pair …'_

"Akashi." Midorima pinched the bridge of his nose as the noise escalated, "what do you make of this?"

His companion crossed his arms and hmmed. They stood a respectable distance away in a darkened corner. After a minute of silence, Akashi finally responded, "I believe that there is more than one criminal."

Midorima nodded in agreement, "one to take care of the system, the other with the key to the vault."

Akashi nodded. "Hyuuga."

The captain halted his discussion with a subordinate and turned to the duo with an eyebrow raised. _No honorifics, disrespectful brat?_ "Yeah?"

His gaze did not waver as Akashi questioned, "who has access to the vaults?"

Hyuuga rubbed his chin and his forehead creased. "Well, all the vaults open to a single key and a few trusted clients have access to duplicates of that key." Flipping the page of his clipboard, he stated, "one of these clients you've met - Kise Ryouta. He's one of Japan's wealthiest business entrepreneurs and he's the twin brother of the model, Kise Ryoichi but he just got back from England this morning. We're still trying to contact the other clients but as of now, no luck. Another suspect would be the manager but according to him, he has an alibi."

Midorima scoffed, "it wouldn't be that Haizaki guy. He's not intelligent enough to organise and execute such an intricate plan."

Akashi frowned. He watched as the secretary assaulted the blonde again. Near him, a group of female employees squealed and flocked together to steal glimpses of the charming businessman.

"… _only twenty five! So young and handsome …"_

"… _nice and well-respected …"_

"… _frequently visits the bank …"_

Turning away from the girls, Akashi spotted an average height dark haired man in the corner chatting to some other. Inclining to the man clad in an orange dress shirt and black slacks, he pocketed his scissors, "who's that?"

Hyuuga blinked, "Takao Kazunari? He's the engineer. He's responsible for checking and updating the system."

When the captain left to direct his team, the green haired doctor shifted to Akashi. "You seem … troubled."

The redhead didn't respond, but his eyes lingered momentarily on the engineer chuckling exuberantly with his companion.

* * *

"Oi Akashi. You haven't answered my question yet."

Akashi didn't spare the doctor a glance as the Tokyo Prison loomed over them. The temperature seemed to decrease drastically as they neared the foreboding entrance. Having just left the crime scene, the pair had immediately jumped into the car and sped to the prison.

"Patience, Shintaro." His voice was hushed as they melted into the shadows. The footsteps were silent as they headed towards the cells. The air reeked of vomit, the sickening stench stuck to their clothes. Rounding the corner, they were led to the higher security cells. The cells they passed held criminals of all sorts: murderers, robbers and lawbreakers. Each and everyone had their heads hung low, their spirits broken. Their clothes, no_ rags, _were torn and stained. Their flesh clung to their bones desperately as their faces were smudged with filth. Midorima squirmed restlessly as lifeless eyes bore into him. His arm tingled uncomfortably and he felt stripped of his dignity. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally arrived at their destination.

"Shintaro." Midorima directed his eyes towards his companion. "What is on your mind?"

Midorima sighed, "the case is too alike to the one eight years ago. Perhaps this Imayoshi sold his secret to an outsider …"

Akashi only hummed in response but gave no indication of his thoughts.

Stopping in front of a large metal door with a row of locks down the side, their escort took out a ring of keys and inserted each one individually. The door swung open with a loud creak to an expansive room with a large cage pushed back against the wall. The uneven surfaces of the walls were decorated with burn marks while the ground was smooth. Some specks of light filtered through small window in the corner but otherwise, the entire room was dark. Nodding to the officer, the duo stepped up to the edge of the cell. Inside, a man with dark messy hair stared up at them with a sinister smirk. His eyes, despite being shut sent shivers down Midorima's back and the man's smirk widened with anticipation.

Silence filled the hollowness as time ticked.

"Imayoshi Shoichi."

There was a chuckle and those eyes opened to reveal a gleam of sky blue. The tension rose when the man behind the bars lifted his arm to adjust his glasses in agonisingly slow movements.

"To what do I owe the honour, detective?" The voice, though soft carried an air of authority and wisdom.

Unfazed, Akashi pursed his lips before the words slipped out, "eight years ago you broke into a bank and stole $30 million worth of stones …"

The infuriating grin on his face didn't falter but rather seemed to broaden.

The redhead leaned forward and placed a hand on the bar, his heterochromatic pupils piercing the darkness. "How did you do it?"

Imayoshi chuckled, his seated form shook slightly as the shackles clinked against the bare concrete. "What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"Hn. I suspect that your life sentence would be reduced significantly if you were to answer my questions." Akashi drew back and tilted his head up, his mismatched eyes looking down at the man condescendingly as he replied coolly. "After all … it would be a waste for such talent to be soiled by such trivial things."

Imayoshi smirked menacingly. _How creative …_

"Who did you sell your secret to?" Midorima murmured, almost a harsh demand.

The mastermind grinned before leaning back against the cool wall, an arm resting on a drawn up knee. Seconds past before a voice broke the silence.

"No one."

Midorima blinked, stiffening when his mind registered that it was Akashi who had spoken. His fingers curling around the bar in a casual grip, Akashi declared in absolute confidence. "You weren't alone that night …"

Imayoshi's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"… you had an accomplice."

The green haired doctor whipped his head around, his eyes wide with disbelief. _What?_

"Those stolen stones were never recovered, were they?" The redhead's words rippled through the air smoothly, "there is only one possibility how that can be … the existence of a collaborator."

-x-

_How interesting … _Imayoshi was almost enlivened with the suspense. _The kid's clever, _he chuckled without restraint, his chest trembling with laughter.

"Hm … you are correct detective," he answered evenly. "Aside from myself, there was another man.

Together in several months, we planned everything down to the minor of details before we struck. That night after I deactivated all the security systems, he unlocked the vault."

Tilting his head back, he stared up at the ceiling. "A few days later, the police managed to trace it back to me …"

Midorima furrowed his brows, "what happened to him?"

"He fled when the night was young …" His tone was solemn with a tinge of longing, as if reliving the events of that night.

"Why didn't you escape?"

He remembered the pale moon reflected in those calm and collected eyes before he was seized. His tresses danced elegantly with the wind as the speck of blue soared and disappeared.

Imayoshi merely smiled. _Who knows?_

-x-

"So there's another criminal on the loose?"

The question remained unanswered as the pair weaved through the crowded streets. Akashi widened his strides when adrenaline cascaded his system. He was so close … he was just half a step behind.

If his intuition was without fault then there were two criminals, corresponding to its precedence. Imayoshi was an engineer, a software prodigy so one of the pair was as well. As they headed for the car park, Imayoshi's words plagued his thoughts.

"_Young one." They halted at his words and looked back to the chained man. Only his upper body was visible as his glasses glinted under the moonlight._

"_Look underneath the underneath and you'll find the answer …"_

_And then he retreated into the shadows, his voice fading away._

A chill rose up from the base of his spine. It was unease; apprehension at its core. Akashi closed his eyes and tucked his chin into the collar of his inky black coat and they drove off.

"Shintaro, look up where the Ocultar engineer lives."

Looking out the window, Akashi gathered his wits, as 'there is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.'

* * *

"Takao Kazunari, age twenty eight, the only child from a poor household. Hired by Ocultar as an engineer almost five years ago, checks the security every two months or so," Hyuuga read through the file almost mechanically as he stood out of place in the centre of the apartment.

Ushered into the modest residence, Akashi and Midorima put the distant echoes of the police sirens into the back of their minds as they entered the lounge room. The apartment, though small beckoned to its masters with the comforts of home. Along the hallway, the newly painted creamy coloured walls were lined with an endless number of portraits of famous scientists and politicians. _Ambitious._

At the end of the hallway, Akashi let his eyes observe the lounge room without hurry. At the back was an average sized plasma tv sitting neatly on a small cupboard. Running his fingers along the edge, he noted the thin layer of dust before inspecting the photo frames next to the electronic device. There were photos of Takao and what Akashi presumed to be his colleagues at a graduation party and photos of Takao and his family. Noticing a small pile of letters beside them, Akashi moved away. _Sociable._

Midorima circled the room, skimming over the handful of certificates of honour hanging proudly on the wall. There were also medals of academic and designing achievement bordering the glass of the displaying cupboard in the corner. _Intelligent._

Akashi motioned to Midorima and they both headed towards the adjoining room. Taking in the stacks of books and crumbled paper thrown carelessly onto the floor, Akashi assumed that this was the study room where the engineer spent most nights penning over his projects. Pushed against the wall was a long table with rows of drawers along the top. A computer sat on the side whereas more than half the table was littered with lead pencils and rulers.

The sinking feeling that had unnerved him moments before… was only too true.

Perched on a chair with his arms hanging limply over the side and his head thrown back at an alarming angle was the engineer. The strong scent of blood raided his senses as his lips thinned despairingly at the red that had pooled onto the floor.

Takao Kazunari was dead.

-x-

Miles away in a luxurious five star hotel, bats take flight as dark chuckles filled the air ominously. A figure bathed with delight in a tub full of pure diamond.

-x-

After carefully examining the wound, Midorima pushed up his glasses. "The cause of death is loss of blood from a blow to the head." Lifting Takao's hand, the doctor continued, "I have examined his nails. The skin tissues under his nails belong only to Takao, indicating that either he was familiar with the murderer as he had not struggled or … he had had no time to react because the attack was too sudden."

Glancing at the redhead, Midorima sighed. The averted eyes and furrowed brows meant that he wasn't listening at all. Turning back to the officers, he resumed presenting his findings.

* * *

When he saw the contemplative look on his companion's face, Midorima questioned with uncertainty. "… Akashi?"

Akashi frowned, his eyes trained on the small fishbowl near the computer. When there was silence, he walked over to the fishbowl and turned to look at the others.

"The choice of location for this is intriguing …" He ran a finger along the rim of fishbowl. "Why would he put such an _insignificant _object right next to his computer, where the chances of knocking it over is unbelievably high?"

With just this seed of doubt, Akashi managed to ensnare everyone's interest. "Why put this here, right where it will always been within sight? What's so meaningful about a fishbowl that he risks possible eradication of his entire database?"

Everyone was at lost of words. Why would he?

Hyuuga sucked in a rapid breath when the sole goldfish in the bowl floated up with its stomach facing the ceiling.

Akashi smirked, as if he had been expecting this. Reaching into the fishbowl to scoop out the dead fish, the redhead widened its parted mouth and plucked out a few lumps of 'stone.'

There were gasps as the officers struggled to regain their composure at the absurdity of the situation. The captain barked impatiently, "explain, Akashi!"

Placing his hand back into the bowl, Akashi ignored the coldness of the water and spooned out a fistful of rocks. Unclenching his fist, he revealed among the small milky coloured stones, pure diamonds. "Where else to hide but in direct sight?"

After Akashi's discovery, the team had immediately sprung into action to find the rest of the stolen gems. In the end, they gathered almost $10 million worth of diamonds hidden around the apartment as decoration stones and in the soil of pot plants.

Experts were called in to sift through the database on multiple laptops. Izuki had frowned when they reported that all of the data was erased completely without a trace.

Going through the individual drawers, Akashi paused there was a slight bulge along the base. Sliding his palm under, he ripped off the key and inserted it into the hidden compartment he had found earlier. Reaching in, he found a usb in his palm.

Handing it over the experts, they waited calmly for it to load. Midorima wrinkled his nose at the lingering scent of blood mixed with hints of a distinctive floral fragrance. Akashi chuckled at this before tilting his chin up to take in a deep breath.

"Shintaro, do you recognise this perfume?" He said with his eyes still closed. Midorima drew in another breath, this time focusing on the aroma. It was sweet and quite strong, to be able to overwhelm the metallic tinge of blood.

"Clive Christian No.1. $2150 an ounce, the most expensive cologne in the world. _A sweet floral scent with a touch of masculinity._"

"Now that you mention it," Midorima recalled the places they've been. It had to be today he had caught a whiff of it since it was still fresh on his mind. His eyes snapped open and he swerved towards Akashi. "Was it at the vaults?"

A knowing smile danced across his lips as Akashi feigned to not have heard.

There was a soft chime. Hyuuga froze when the screen lit up and only two documents opened. When the file was scrolled down, his eyes widened at what he saw. They were information on Kise Ryouta and his brother, Kise Ryo. Printing it out and comparing the two, his lips tilted downwards. _Even if they are twins, it's not normal for every single detail to be exactly the same! _Everything was identical, down to the salary earned a year and assets owned.

Akashi pushed forward when he heard the captain's gasp. Snatching the two sheets of paper away, he scanned the content and growled dangerously. Flipping out his phone, he punched in a few buttons before slamming it shut. "There is no Kise Ryo. Kise Ryouta has no twin."

* * *

It was over. They knew. Everything was over.

Kise dug his fingers into his scalp and yanked at his hair. His eyes darted around his office as he perched over the edge of his chair. His desk, littered with an abundance of paperwork was curtly sent crashing to the floor as the blonde howled in frustration. His movements were jerky as his heart rate escalated. The bags under his unfocused pupils became more prominent under the glare of the chandelier overhead. Pacing the room, his angelic features morphed into anger and panic.

He was too careless, to have not searched the entire apartment. And now … his mistakes would cost him everything – everything he had worked for all his life. The blood on his hands was almost visible even though he had scrubbed it clean with painstaking attention. But they would never be clean again ...

He flinched when a resounding crash from the swift sweep of his hands across his shelves reached his ears. He began to shake uncontrollably when he collapsed onto the wall and slid down. A single tear slid down his cheek.

It was too late. He was going to go to prison or live on the slimy and crowded streets again. He hated it. He would rather die than go back. To go back there … to go back to the old dirty shack that hung over the border of the town … to go back to the life he had before …

He remembered the bitter cold that bit into his skin relentlessly and the raw cries of his mother's pain. He remembered the night he lost his twin. The roar of the truck, the bright light and then … nothing. Everything had gone silent. He remembered the agony so clearly that it hurt.

Through his tears, he saw a blink in the distance. Red. _Blink. Blink._

Getting onto his knees, he crawled blindly towards it. Ignoring the burn of his knees against the rough carpet, he grabbed at the cell with shaky hands. Cradling it to his chest, he smiled wistfully at the name printed across the flashing screen.

-x-

The clacking of shoes on the polished tiles of the elongated hallway echoed in the air. The atmosphere was tense with trepidation as the parade of figures hurried with a sole destination in mind. Finally, everything was clear.

The mystery has been unravelled.

Kise Ryouta had multiple identities. On one hand, he was the youthful and successful businessman who enchanted his way through his clients. On the other, he was the famed endearing model everyone admired. His past, shrouded in webs of intricate deceits and untruths was vague and distorted. As the prodigious entrepreneur, he was well-respected and well-acquainted with the Ocultar staff. He was a figure of prestige and affluence.

No one would have known that he had a mental disorder.

"Cyclothymia," Midorima began. "A chronic mood disorder that is considered to be a milder form of bipolar disorder. Characterised by periods of hypomanic symptoms alternating with periods of moderate depression, cyclothymiacs experience subtle shifts in emotions. Symptoms include:

**increase drive to achieve goals,**

'_I won't go to prison … I won't go back there … I won't go back to the slums.' _

**Quick temper,**

_He grabbed the vase that sat near the tv and hurled it at the window._

**Self-neglect,**

_As the window shattered, he ignored the pieces of glass that rained down on him mercilessly._

**Self-criticism,**

_How could he be so stupid? He fisted the ends of his blonde locks. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

**Inability to concentrate,**

_His thoughts raced, diverging into rivers of indecision._

**Suicide thoughts,**

_It didn't matter. It was the end. He has lost everything: his career and all he had lived for. Perhaps death would be sparing, freeing him from the torment …"_

Coming forth from the doorway of the apartment, the group immediately made for the cars parked across the street.

"It says here that he was diagnosed at twenty but he hasn't been to therapy for over two years," the green haired frowned as they climbed in. "His condition is getting out of control."

-x-

It was dark. The only source of light was the luminescence of the moon as it overlooked the slumbering city. Crouched in the corner with his knees tucked under his chin, Kise clutched onto his phone. His entire being focusing on the soothing voice, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut.

"… _will be fine, Kise-kun."_

"They know! They know about me!" His eyes revealing the insanity within, widened. He spoke into the device breathlessly, almost pleading, "come here please. I need you …" His breath hitched when his vision was blurred. He couldn't stop the tears of despair as his head hung in shame. "They're here ... I can h-hear them. I can hear them outside, banging on the door! W-What do I do? Help me p-please."

He waited, his hunched form quivering slightly. His heart held onto hope, despite the clear minute possibility of exemption. The seconds that passed seemed to fall in sync with his own pounding heartbeat. _Thump._

"_Trust me."_

The voice was soft yet unyielding. It was meant to calm him … give him hope and faith. And it did. The dread in his stomach lessened and his heart lightened. Kise smiled. The other always had this effect on him. If Kise was the raging storm in the dead of the night, then he was the tranquilising rain that never failed to appear.

He still remembered the day he was saved by him, by the Angel. He had been shivering in the cold with his petite body leaning perilously over a fallen mound of wood when he felt wetness on his cheek. He had looked up, expecting to see the unsympathetic rain pouring down onto his filthy body when he saw him. His lean figure was tilted towards him with his pale fingers stretched out to him. The small smile on his face had given Kise something he thought he had lost forever: trust.

_Yes, I trust you. Always._

That was why, when the door flew off its hinges and the police broke into the room with rifles in ready, the blonde was meditating in the pallid glow of the moonlight with his eyes shut. The air was heavy with an eerie calm. It was as if he had been waiting patiently for their arrival, almost with indifference.

A redhead stepped forward, "Kise Ryouta."

-x-

And so he was taken away, the fear and uncertainty he had felt moments ago was long gone.

Left behind on the hard floor was the phone ... and it was still blinking.

* * *

_Wow. That really took a while to write. I hope it was up to standard as it was my first time writing about crime._

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)_


End file.
